


长得俊｜我的未婚夫不可能这么可爱

by MillerPlanet



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生, 长得俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 01:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20074093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillerPlanet/pseuds/MillerPlanet
Summary: 不会谈恋爱的学霸×特想谈恋爱的学渣先婚后爱/校园/ABO/有R





	长得俊｜我的未婚夫不可能这么可爱

01

尤长靖一个人坐在F大湖边的长椅上，边闲情雅致欣赏微澜起伏的寂静湖面，边悠哉啃着刚从罗森买的还热乎的藤椒鸡肉包。

本忘情沉浸在这静谧无扰的极致景色中，身后的树林里，却突然传来忿忿不平的叽里呱啦讨论声。

“你听说了吗？计科的那个Alpha校草，他竟然订婚了？？”一个男生兴奋地八卦。  
“你是说林彦俊？长得英俊潇洒，成绩逆天被教授以研究生待遇拉进实验室的顶A校草？”另一个女声兴奋地响起，“便宜了哪个Omega啊！动作太快了吧，他竟然还有看得上的？”

“啧，还不是青梅竹马的把戏，据说长得不错，也是学计算机的，但成绩在他们班垫底吧。”男生不屑的口吻酸不拉几地，“林彦俊一看就不是会谈恋爱的人，估计也就合约婚姻糊弄家长喽。”

微风吹得树丛的叶子沙沙作响。不一会，那一男一女便走远了，飘在空中游荡的声音也逐渐消散。尤长靖低头看了看手里的包子，平日三口两下便可消灭的，此时却还剩大半，嚼在口中的，也没了食欲。

“林彦俊，林彦俊，怎么哪都是你，”他把剩下半个包子狠狠掷入垃圾桶，发出沉闷的响声，咬牙切齿地自言自语，“林彦俊哪里好了？”

刚才，如果不是那男生的最后一句话，他立马就要站起来，把两个背后嚼舌根的无聊之人训斥一通。可是。最后他说的，不会谈恋爱的未婚夫，和糊弄家长的婚姻，却恰恰是无可辩驳铁铮铮的事实。

他郁闷地踢着路上的石子，这时候自己多么需要另一人的安慰啊，可是那小子呢，却可恶地答应教授，没日没夜地做课题去了。

林彦俊真的是大坏蛋！

02

林彦俊的整颗心，左心房分给了日常作息，右心房分给了代码，剩下的零零碎碎杂七杂八的血管，能有一根是分给尤长靖的，他都要感天谢地。

林尤两家世代交好，小时候光着屁股在院子里追逐嬉戏，到成年后你一言我一句不甘示弱地顶嘴，都被两家的长辈看在眼里。于是，在两人十八岁，分别拿着Alpha与Omega的分化结果递给家长时，两家人一拍即合，这么配的结果，不订婚浪费着干嘛！

尤长靖那时真是开心地要上天，对恋爱的憧憬与向往让他并不想拒绝这听上去草率的决定。他小心翼翼地瞄着林彦俊的反应，惊喜的发现他也没有反对的意思。

“嗯，挺好的。”林彦俊当时是这么说。

可如今过了快一年，尤长靖这才明白，林彦俊并不拒绝，不是因为他也觉得两人做情侣不错，而是因为，他根本不在乎！  
也是，这个从小一直霸占年纪第一的呆瓜，哪有一点心思放在这些儿女情长上，怎么会像偶像剧中写的男主一样，与他谈场浪漫的恋爱呢？尤长靖烦闷地揪着头发，躁得慌。

要说林彦俊有多不会谈恋爱，是根多呆的木头，他的恼人事件，尤长靖觉得，就算掰着十根指头加上脚趾也数不清。

由于他的不作为，刚开始，尤长靖尝试最简单的色诱。他买了件大码白色衬衣，松垮垮穿在身上，领口的扣子散开着，大敞露出凸凹分明的锁骨和俯身就能看见的若隐若现的胸口。他故意深夜跑到林彦俊的宿舍，扒过正敲着代码的某人的肩，把头歪在屏幕前逼他与自己对视。

林彦俊无奈地停下手中的活，盯着他故意暴露的领口，看了好一阵。他的眸色越来越沉，嘴唇也发干地抿了抿。过了一会，他放在键盘上骨节分明的手指，慢慢朝他光洁的脖颈处靠近。

正当尤长靖窃喜地觉得自己招数有效时，突然立刻感到领口一紧，随即一个幽幽的声音在他耳边响起。  
“衣服为什么不好好穿好？”

尤长靖：“……”

疑问的一败。

尤长靖把这事吐槽给室友黄明昊后，被对方恨铁不成钢地教训了一通，“傻瓜，露点肉算什么，你当你的信息素是白长的啊？对Alpha吸引最大的是什么，是Omega的味道啊！”

尤长靖感觉发现了新天地。

于是，他趁林彦俊单独在房间里给他讲题的时候，悄无声息地释放了信息素。他的味道是清纯淡雅的樱花香，本来淡若无味，可浓烈起来不腻，而是勾人的沁人心脾。

林彦俊本低头在纸上写着公式，边写边给他讲步骤。突然，他没了声，抬头看他，俊挺的鼻尖动了动，用力地吸入着什么味道。尤长靖紧张死了，一动不动地等他反应。

“好香哦。”林彦俊发现了香源，指尖撑着桌沿，朝他靠近，低头在他颈边轻嗅，抬眼问他，“是你身上的味道么？”

“嗯。”尤长靖羞得脸通红。这人终于要开窍了吗？

“哇，”林彦俊认真地看向他，满眼的求知欲，“你用的是什么牌子的沐浴露？快告诉我，我也要买。”

尤长靖：“……”

他竟然忘了自己的未婚夫是个洗澡狂魔了。

最后，屡战屡败的他被迫使出了最终绝招——发 | 情期。

因为都在本地上大学，他们每几周都要和两家父母约着聚一聚。不仅家长能看看订婚的小两口生活状况，也顺便和亲家深化感情，一箭双雕，妙哉。

“小俊啊，你们在学校过得咋样？”尤妈妈热情地给儿婿夹菜，嘘寒问暖，“住的好不好呀，要不要我们给你和靖靖租个房子？”

尤长靖噎住。这个可以有，可身边这呆瓜会同意？  
“过的还行，但租房子也很好。”林彦俊认真地回答，“这样辅导尤长靖学习就更方便了。”

学习学习学习！你学傻了吧？尤长靖怒气冲冲地瞪他，但并没有人在意。  
“小俊真乖啊，我们靖靖是该教一教。”可家长都喜欢爱学习的好娃娃呀，一个接一个地开始夸林彦俊懂事。尤父一脸慈祥地看着他，对贤婿满意极了。尤长靖惆怅，严厉的父亲咋从没这样对他呢。

“哎呀，年轻人喜欢黏糊，”林妈妈打趣道，“这要是租个房子给小两口，可别没毕业就有娃了。”

咳咳，尤长靖一口水呛在嗓子里。这要是让他们知道，自己和林彦俊不仅连临时标记都没有，甚至一个吻都没得，会不会震惊得下巴掉下来？

“你怎么了？”林彦俊皱眉看着咳嗽的他，抚上他的后背帮他顺气，倒了杯温水递在他面前，抓起他的小手覆在玻璃杯上。  
尤长靖瞪着眼睛看他，这小子还挺能装，家长面前怎么这么会了？

看见对面双方父母一脸欣慰的表情，尤长靖一口闷气憋在胸口，郁郁不乐。

吃过饭后，林彦俊和他一起回学校。走了不久，尤长靖只觉浑身发烫，腺体不受控制地散发信息素，肿胀得微微泛疼。

“哎林彦俊，”他有些受不住，抓住他的袖子，“我好像发 | 情期到了。”

林彦俊听了，立刻停下脚步。“有带抑制剂吗？”他低头问道。尤长靖摇了摇头，林彦俊低沉的声音让他双脚发软，“抑制剂用完了还没买。这边药店是不是关门了……”

现在快晚上十点，路上行人稀少，这一片路上的店铺基本上都打烊。林彦俊朝四周看了看，想了下，把他拉进自己怀里，释放了点自己的信息素让他好受一点。

顷刻间，尤长靖只觉被清新薄荷的味道包裹，凉凉的舒服极了，仿佛浑身的燥热掉进了冷气十足的空调屋，倏地被净化。他忍不住往他的怀里拱，毫无节制地吸收他的味道，靠近，再靠近一点……

“上来，我背你走。”林彦俊蹲下来，把他扶上自己的背，双手拖住他的膝盖，一步步往前面走去。尤长靖迷迷糊糊地，一路上低低发出呜咽的情动声音，鼻尖贴在林彦俊的脖子上，用力把清新冰凉的薄荷味吸入肺里，来缓解发情期的滚烫。

林彦俊会带他去哪里？回宿舍吗？还是去酒店？这么汹涌的樱花香味，林彦俊能忍得住吗？

答案是——他们去了酒店。  
但是——

林彦俊先带他去了医院。药店关门，所以他挂了急诊，开了几支抑制剂帮他注射。因为过了宿舍门禁，于是在附近开了间房，两人一起住下了。

还是个有两张床的标准间。

尤长靖裹在被子里，听着浴室的水声，心情复杂。虽说林彦俊这样…很体贴，但他不免失落，是自己对他这么没吸引力吗？面对他浓郁的樱花信息素，他竟无动于衷，如此冷静。他可是自己的未婚夫诶，如果以后两人结婚生活都这么柏拉图，他们真的是彼此的良人么？

Alpha对Omega的信息素若不为所动，不爱，是唯一的解释了吧。

03

尤长靖的生日快到了。

由于就在开学后不久几天，所有人忙得不行，几乎要都忘了。黄明昊作为室友，前天晚上才突然想起来，赶紧逃了节课跑遍全城的礼品店给他买了能唱歌的麦克风，据说他是听从了自己发小的建议。

尤长靖爱不释手。他一边摆弄着朋友们爱意满满的礼物，一边撑着脑袋想，林彦俊会送他什么？

“嘿，生日快乐。”肩膀上突然搭了只手，手的主人走近了，还坏心地捏捏他的脸。林彦俊拉开他身旁的椅子坐下，把另只手拿的礼品盒递给他。

“谢谢啦。”尤长靖冲他明晃晃一笑，忐忑又期待地拆开包装纸。他用漂亮的淡橘色亮壳纸包裹的，尤长靖拆的时候手都微微颤抖。

“这是什么？”尤长靖从包装纸里拿出一个有点发旧的本子，封面是牛皮的，里面鼓囊囊，一看就写过了东西。

难道是一整本情书？

他心跳加速地立刻翻开看，随便看了几页，撇撇嘴，顿时萎靡了下去。林彦俊却没看见他不佳的表情，在一旁自顾自地介绍起来。  
“怎么样，有没有很感动？”他略有得意地说，“我花了整个暑假把这学期课的知识点都整理在了一起，数据结构、计算机组成原理这些都有，非常详细，你看完了绝不会挂科。”  
说完，他偏过头看他，眼里满是求夸奖的小眼神。

“……”尤长靖不知该怎么形容自己的落差，“谢谢你。”  
哪有未婚夫送生日礼物还送笔记的？真的是书呆子，大笨蛋啊！

林彦俊虽然不怎么懂心意，但还是敏感地察觉到他兴致不高。“怎么了？”他愣了愣问道。

尤长靖抿了下唇，闭了闭眼，决定把心里话一吐为快。  
“你能不能亲我一下，”他看着他说，“这个生日礼物，我会更喜欢。”

林彦俊立刻石化在原地。他慢慢地伸出修长好看的食指点了点自己的下唇，傻傻地问他，“亲…嘴上吗？”  
尤长靖肯定地点了点头。

不知是不是错觉，林彦俊的脸比平常红了一点。他没有拒绝，沉思片刻，盯着他看，歪着脑袋，似乎在找良好的角度。尤长靖被他带了温度的目光看着，紧张地握紧了手指。

“那我…开始喽？”林彦俊结结巴巴地问道。傻瓜，吻人哪来这么多废话！尤长靖嗯了一声，颤着睫毛闭上了双眼。

等了老半天，预期落在唇瓣上的吻并没有到达。尤长靖等得不耐烦了，眼睛微微睁开，透过那一小条缝，看见对面的男生手足无措地倾着身子，要吻不吻的，偏着头，离他不过一公分的距离又堪堪停住。

“怎么了？”  
林彦俊听见他的声音，像获了赦，连忙收回身子。“你确定了么？”他注视着他问，“吻了你，就没有退路了……”

“退路？什么退路？”尤长靖不耐烦打断他，简直要被气笑，“一个吻怎么了，是要了你的命还是怎么样，为什么就这么难啊！”  
“林彦俊，你不想和我结婚你就直说，不想谈恋爱就解除婚约，我很通情达理，绝不会强迫你。但是你又在家长面前说得那么好，又不愿意接受我和我做情侣，连一个吻都做不到，那咱们这婚还有什么意思！”  
他烦闷地站起身，“当时要不是太想恋爱了，真不该答应这个婚约！”

他想转身离开，不再理这个大呆子，却被对方用力拉住手腕。他冷着眼回头，对上了林彦俊黑色的眼眸。  
“你仅仅因为…想谈恋爱才答应的婚约？”他的声线压的很低，听起来隐忍又强势。  
尤长靖不懂他为何揪着这句不放，懒得和他解释，借他的力把他把他拉起来，用力将他推出了寝室的门。并且，他还不忘把他送他的笔记本塞到他的手中。

“我不想再看见你了，”关上门的最后一刻，他闷着嗓子喊道，声音里带着点哭腔，“你真的好烦人！”

04

说不再见面是不可能的，两人毕竟同届同系，家里也有不可分割的来往。没过多久，十一放假系里组织的两天一夜露营活动，便是不得不碰上。

尤长靖虽说心里还是气，但后悔还是有的。他事后想了想，自己那日情绪爆发大约还是因为恼羞成怒。他不知道自己为了恋爱能做到哪一步，但对林彦俊，他已逐渐逼近悬崖边上还不自知。自己一步步吸引、靠近，可那人却站在原地，迟迟不肯挪动脚步。他说他呆，但也许那就是等着看他笑话的矜持，冷眼旁观，看他尽显洋相。

可心底依旧挣扎，不愿承认林彦俊是这样的人。仔细想想他什么也没做错，他们是同学，于是他尽心帮助他学习。他们是一起长大的朋友，于是他体贴细微，不愿占他便宜。

说到底，他们一人渴望爱情，一人却毫无此意。他们理应和平分手，而非火爆决裂。

开往露营山上的大巴车还未启动，尤长靖坐在最后排的靠窗位置，锁着眉头，深深叹了口气。林彦俊还没有到，他却紧张得手脚冰凉，牙尖都在打颤。该怎么面对他啊？那天的不欢而散，自己好像…说了很过分的话。从小到大，这样的争执，似乎从未有过。

“彦俊！来这边坐！”前排的范丞丞正朝刚上车门的那道身影招手，指了指尤长靖身边的空位。黄明昊在一旁掐他一下，眼神一个劲儿使。  
“傻子，他们俩吵架了…”他低声在他耳边说着，突然顿住。因为林彦俊正往这边走来，看了他一眼，一言不吭地坐在了尤长靖的旁边。

尤长靖浑身僵硬，不敢往那边看。客车的位置本来就挤，他感觉身边的热源几乎贴着自己，熟悉的，有些贪恋的。  
出神间，大腿上突然有了重量。尤长靖低头一看，那个有一面之缘的牛皮纸笔记本正蹭在他腿上，还在晃动着，搭在本子上好看的手还没有收回，骨节隆起，盯久了就会忍不住脸红。

“这个你还是留着吧，会有用。”林彦俊直视前方不看他，语调淡淡地说。他抱臂在胸前，身子松了力气，歪躺在座椅阖眼掺起瞌睡来。  
仿佛对他的反应漠不关心。

“谢谢你啦。”尤长靖迟疑片刻，轻声说。蚊子般的音量，也似乎并不在意他是否听见。  
但他还是捕捉到，旁边那人的眼皮微乎其微地动了动。

露营地点选在了郊外的枫桥山上。秋季已凉爽了下来，虽然阳光浓烈，可并不觉得有丝毫热意。

组织这次活动的是学生会的师兄。“过来分下组，”他举起了手中的Pad，“刺激一点，我们随机来吧。”  
众人皆在起哄欢呼。尤长靖也附和着哄叫，下意识把余光留给不远处低头插兜的帅哥。他没有出声，倒像他一贯的风格。

“黄明昊，”组长抽着学号，叫道，“范丞丞。”  
“这是什么孽缘！”黄明昊哭丧着脸哇地大喊大叫。范丞丞则嘻嘻哈哈的，一把搂过他的肩，“咱同床快二十年了，我不嫌弃你。”  
“我嫌弃你，滚！”  
然后便开始了新一轮的你打我闹。师兄好没耐心地把他俩稀里哗啦地赶走，继续念着，“林彦俊。”  
说着，Pad看也不看，直接给他配了对，“尤长靖。”  
还没等尤长靖说话，立刻有人举了反对票，“学长不公平！为啥他们俩不是你抽随机数的！”  
“为啥，你说为啥啊？”师兄翻了个像看白痴的白眼，“人家都订婚了，你还想说啥啊？”说着，师兄爷们地锤了下林彦俊的胸膛，“你们啥时候办婚礼，一定要请我喝喜酒啊。”

“嗯，快了。”  
快了是几个意思？尤长靖还没反驳，就看见林彦俊抿着嘴唇笑了下，酒窝闪现，睫毛微翘，竟是害羞腼腆的样子。他立即噤了声。  
Crazy！看错了吧？那个从来不善言辞不苟言笑的木头，怎么会如此生动可爱！

林彦俊与师兄讲完话，转过身，立刻就对上尤长靖直勾勾的眼神。他的笑已敛下去，可轻柔的山风并未带走他眼角的笑意。顿了一下，林彦俊微微低下头，走到尤长靖身边，手心覆在他的手腕处，不给他反应的时间，便拉着他朝外走。  
“去搭帐篷吧。”

这是示好吗？  
直到帐篷搭好，尤长靖还在抿着唇胡思乱想。可林彦俊也没再跟他说话，只是默默搭了骨架，铺了防水垫层，整理行李，缩在帐篷内理好睡袋。没有一点眼神交流，更别提语言沟通。可似乎，那抹隔阂就极速消融在这片混着夕阳的沉默中。

晚上一群人围坐在篝火边上，喝酒起哄，言笑晏晏。尤长靖觉得那果酒粉嫩的颜色好看，拿了杯子伸手想去够不远处漂亮的玻璃瓶，却被人抓起手拎了起来。  
“喂，好痛——”他不满地叫起来，眼神怨念地抬眼望去，看到来者，又立刻怔住。  
林彦俊松开他的手，仿佛刚才的强势一瞬间退去。他没有看他，低下头，插着兜绕开他走了。  
好像，是专门过来阻止他喝酒的一样。

“哎，都过来玩游戏了！”师兄拿着扩音器招呼大家围过来，“今天不醉不归，好不好，玩点刺激的。”

其实都是些很常见的聚餐游戏。规则也简单，每人面前摆一杯酒和一杯饮料，右边的人说一句他做的事，自己做过就喝饮料，没有就喝酒，顺时针旋转着玩。游戏关键在于那件事，你可以大度地说“我今天吃了饭”，也可以不怀好意地说“我有喜欢的人”。为难下一位，是游戏乐此不疲的宗旨。

学生嘛，都玩得很开。不一会，什么“我有16cm”，“我彻底标记了xxx”，“我没买可乐过”都出现了，琳琅满目应有尽有。范丞丞前面的学姐好心让了他，于是他豪爽地一口干了雪碧，热血转身指着黄明昊兴奋道，“接招吧！”  
“有屁快放。”黄明昊给了他个白眼，可其实心里紧张得快要滴出水。  
“我……”范丞丞故意慢条斯理地卖关子，急得黄明昊直想踢他，“我的姐姐是演员。”  
“……”  
黄明昊狠狠瞪他一眼，这小子故意想让他喝酒呢，谁还也有明星姐姐啊？但他面子要过得去，一口咕噜下满杯金灿灿的黄啤。围观群众们都为他的豪迈拍手叫好。

前人加在自己身上的苦当然要过继给后人。他恶狠狠回头，与林彦俊对上视线，看着那双逼人的眼眸，莫名得气势削弱了点。他歪着脑袋想了想，又瞟到坐在他身后的尤长靖，立刻想到了主意。  
他算是唯一知道他俩婚约内情的人了，这几天室友的奄奄状态都看在眼里，此时不帮，更待何时？

“咳，彦俊老师，听好了，”他坏笑着说，用眼神努了努他背后的那道身影，“要诚实点哦。”

“我的未婚夫一定是我喜欢的人。”

此话一出，他就盯着林彦俊的脸看，不放过他面色的一丁点细微变化。可林彦俊只是稍怔一下，随即扬唇笑起来，仿佛理所当然地，端起雪碧一饮而尽。  
周围的同学反应过来后，大声向黄明昊抗议，“喂昊哥，你咋质疑他俩的感情了？”“Justin，你这兄弟咋当的”。  
黄明昊盯着他的眼睛看了后，满意一笑，轻松地全部揽下责备，“不好意思，这不是给彦俊老师放水嘛，自罚，自罚一杯哈。”

是不是放水，只有当事人清楚。  
尤长靖听到问题时就顿时僵硬起来。他紧抿起唇，一直愣怔地盯着林彦俊圆润的后脑勺看。呆呆看着他他仰头喝掉的饮料与滚动的喉结时，他的心脏砰砰砸响一阵狂热的交响曲。  
什么意思？喜欢他吗？可是……

还没等他回过神，林彦俊就立即转过身，与他直视。他们好久没有过正儿八经的眼神交流了，此时交缠的隐形电流噼里啪啦得作响。  
“听好了哦，”林彦俊定定地说。尤长靖下意识咬唇点头。  
“咦惹——”四周被这暗涌的情愫酸得直起哄，范丞丞甚至还和黄明昊大胆模仿起来，引得众人一顿爆笑。  
“我喜欢，”他停了下，垂下头，似乎有些害羞，过了一会抬头看他，像可爱的狗狗。  
“樱花味的一切。”  
包括你。

尤长靖最后微红着脸喝完了甜腻的饮料。

喜新厌旧的人们又开始玩起别的游戏，海阔天空地聊天、绘声绘色地讲着段子，甚至有的醉极扯着嗓子吼山歌。尤长靖已经记不清后面的细节，明明没有沾酒，可脑袋就是不听使唤地晕乎乎，只记得林彦俊最后说话时，漂亮弧度的一抹笑。

客观来说，他还是笨拙得很，没有撩人大胆的动作，没有满嘴跑火车的情话。从始至终的规规矩矩，可就像小孩子揣着糖递给你，眼眸明亮单纯，是纯粹的一片真心。

比如，此时他们并排躺在睡袋里，一起一伏的呼吸明明很暧昧，可那人却正经的很，尤长靖试探地稍往他那侧蹭，他也无动于衷。

本质上还是个木头，只是歪打正着会勾引人心了？尤长靖疑惑地撇撇嘴。  
“尤长靖。”他突然叫他的名字，吓得他往里缩了下，暴露了还没睡着的状态。  
“…干什么。”

他在黑暗中轻笑一声，随即翻了个身，呼出的气流打在了尤长靖的脸上，快要灼烧。  
“好像欠你一句对不起。”林彦俊低声道歉，“那天惹你生气了。”  
从小到大从不示弱的男生，此时的让步简直比天塌还难。尤长靖心跳的厉害，抓紧了胸口的衣服缓冲。“早没事了，我也有不好啦。”他小声变扭地说。  
话音刚落，他立刻感觉身边有些烫的身躯离他近了几分。他的长腿靠上来，与他只隔了薄薄两层睡袋布料。林彦俊的呼吸就打在他的颈侧，气流洒在皮肤上，敏感地颤了下肩。

“我不是不想和你谈恋爱，不是不想吻你，也不是什么正人君子。但我不想让你觉得，我在占你便宜。”  
“我们做了这么多年的朋友，一下子成了未婚夫，怕你会不接受。”他顿了顿，又说，“所以我想，反正未来很长，先…慢慢来吧。”

他不解风情地拉紧他的领子，实际上夜里回忆白天窥探的那抹白嫩不禁以手排解。装作不懂地误会他的信息素，实际上立刻滚去超市买了相同味道的沐浴露深深沉浸其中。发 | 情期不为所动地背着他去医院，实际上欲 | 望早已蠢蠢欲动，不得不在酒店冲了好几遍冷水澡。

只是为了替他着想，给他后路。

其实他还有所隐瞒。他才不愿承认自己花了一个暑假自学大二的课程帮他整理知识点，也不愿承认熬夜跑了几晚上代码帮他补全通俗易懂的源码示例咧。

“你能告诉我，你只是为了谈恋爱才答应婚约，那不管是谁，都可以么？”他声音很低地问，怯得丝毫没有底气。

尤长靖眼眶涩涩的，像刺激物进了眼止不住地发酸。“傻瓜，你傻不傻啊？”他在黑暗中摸索到那人的脸，用力摇晃了几下，捧过来抵住额头。  
“那都是气话，我才不是那么随便的人呢。”

林彦俊喉咙里发出性感的低笑。饱满的上唇珠稍稍往前近了一点，立刻就触到对方粉嫩的唇瓣。很轻，又小心翼翼的，可两人温度一触即分的碰撞，立刻传导至全身，像火锅似的咕噜咕噜冒起滚烫的气泡。

“可是我恋爱什么都不会是真的。”林彦俊贴着他的唇一字一句地坦白，顺手拉开了睡袋拉链。  
“尤老师，可以教教我么？”

05 

帐篷外下起了雨，弥漫着水滴落地的声音，不轻不重，滴滴答答。尤长靖被身后的人扶腰腾空抱起，面对面坐在他的大腿上。腿根处一片炽热的温度，相互蹭着贴着，顿时磨得硬起来。  
“我怎么教你呀…”尤长靖想说自己经验空白，除了在脑海里的几次臆想，再没有过任何经历。  
怕坐不稳，他的手下意识环在林彦俊脑后的软发上，忍不住用手捋了一把。林彦俊抬起头看他，黑暗里那双眸子压迫十足，攥起视线让人无法躲过。

“你希望我怎么对你，说出来。”林彦俊倾过头，轻轻触碰他软嫩的唇，“这样吻你，”说着，又吮起他的下唇瓣，用力舔咬，“还是这样？”  
没等他回答，又撬开他的牙关，勾过香舌重重一吸，“或者是这样？”  
尤长靖被猝不及防的吻弄得呜咽一声。对方湿热的温度让他身子一软，全身酥麻。  
“你怎么说，我就怎么做，”林彦俊哑着声音，薄荷味已将狭窄的帐篷包裹了起来，强势又温和地攻略他怀中香软的小东西。  
“还请尤老师言传身教了。”他低低一笑，身下抬头的欲望顶着尤长靖的腿窝，带了电似的令他浑身一颤。

尤长靖被他顶得失去了理智，浓烈的薄荷香气侵袭了腺体，虽不在发情期，可樱花的甜软味道迅速与薄荷缠绵交融，仿佛早该是一体。  
“这里不行啊…”尤长靖做着最后的挣扎，他们的帐篷与别人的密密麻麻连在一起，稍一抖动便感知得清清楚楚。况且这薄薄的一层布料，声音不知道会传的多远……

林彦俊叹气一声，“那算了。”说着，便欲躺下，那正顶着的硬硬的东西移开了少许，尤长靖只觉穴口一松，热液从中流了出来。  
“别走…”他下意识抓过去，想留住那根硬的，却碰到覆在上面的布料，还有里面含着的粗大。他小手别扭地揉了揉，听见那物主人克制不住的低喘。  
“到底要不要？”林彦俊把他往怀里一搂，狠狠撞在身下的欲望上，“尤老师，教不教我？”

过了一会，尤长靖酸软无助地“嗯”了一声。  
他随即抱住他宽阔的肩，“…吻我，用力的，深吻，会么？”  
那句“会么”仿佛挑起了林彦俊的胜负欲，他低笑，“马上让你知道。”

然后软糯的唇立刻就被攥住。尤长靖跨坐在他的腰腹，灵活的舌头在温暖的口腔里来回移动探索，又激烈地勾过缠绵，湿滑的撩拨摩挲得尤长靖全身发麻。林彦俊的鼻梁很挺，偏着蹭在他的脸颊处，炽热变喘的呼吸迷得神魂颠倒。他的手指甚至抚上颈后的腺体，稍一按压，尤长靖立刻颤抖得一缩，然而唇舌还被他吻住呢，脑袋被迫仰起，承接正火热沉迷的深吻。

“再摸一摸我……”喘息的空隙，尤长靖低声乞求。他全身都是酥痒的，渴望得到快慰十足的抚摸。“遵命。”林彦俊哑声浅笑，脱去两人的衣物，略重地压上他柔软的腰腹，来回揉搓揪磨，又朝上擦过挺立的乳粒，觉得不够，划着圈玩弄挑逗。

“唔！”尤长靖突然低呼出声。林彦俊是个好学生，他光揉捏他的乳尖还不够，自觉地把手朝下探去，伸进内裤边缘握住早已湿腻硬挺的柱体。“你是水做的吗？”林彦俊在他耳边笑道，修长的手指被阴茎的前液打湿，后穴分泌的爱液早已湿哒哒一片。他眸色沉下去，玩弄起他的性器，另只手在胸前的红点流连，双重刺激仍不满足，他坏心地探在他脑后，舌尖一下下舔起腺体，迸发出更加香甜的信息素。

尤长靖从未感受过如此强烈的阵阵快感，他情不自禁地朝林彦俊身上贴去，被他更用力地抱住爱抚。他用小手解放了他身下早已硬的不行的勃起，性器灼热的温度让他有些退却，可难耐的后穴却在强烈召唤。

“宝贝，别急。”林彦俊叫他的称呼令他心口一颤，还没等他缓过来，微热的指尖有些霸道地钻入他的穴内。穴肉随着手指的推进蠕动，热流像小溪似的滑在内壁，他先不轻不重地抽插，转而食指与中指并拢插入，拔出全部又全根没入。尤长靖哼哼地叫起来，舒服极了，渐渐地又觉得力度不够，想说却又羞怯。

“林彦俊，可以…吗？”他最终屈服于颤栗的快感，红着脸趴在他肩膀问道。偏偏林彦俊不知装傻还是真笨，压低嗓音问道，“可以什么？”说着，他的手指不停地插动，带出深深浅浅的淫水。

“…操我，好不好？”太羞耻了，尤长靖捂着脸闷声请求。“你好可爱。”林彦俊太喜欢看他害羞的样子，也喜欢听他说只给自己听的骚话。他又送了根手指进去，来来回回地狠狠深插，等那蜜水足够湿润，一下子抽出手指，不等缓冲地将早已蓄势待发的性器插了进去。一瞬间，狭小的肠壁被撑满，可林彦俊并不停下，一直往深处插去。

“唔！”虽然穴内湿润无比，可承受那样的粗长还是第一次。尤长靖被痛出了生理泪水，可林彦俊却被这紧致的快感弄得飘然欲死。他用力掰开他的臀瓣，猛地向前一送，喘着粗气撑进了最深处。“林彦俊！好痛的……”尤长靖趴在他的身上低泣，感觉下身甬道要贯穿。  
“对不起，一会就好了…”林彦俊从情欲中清醒了些，俯身连吻他的唇和白嫩的肌肤。可他身下的动作一点没停，他猛烈撞插着，一下又一下，巨大的硬物与肠壁摩擦，不一会便穴水直流。那种痛渐渐转化成了强烈的快感，他每抽插一次，尤长靖就会在激热的摩擦冲撞中哭喊迷失一次。

Alpha和Omega天生契合无比。帐篷内萦绕着浓烈的樱花香味，恐怕比任何沐浴露混在一起都要迷烈得多。而缠绕一起的是冲脑的薄荷清香，他紧逼其后，束缚了笼牢逼迫着樱花冲撞在身下，裹紧融合。

后穴抽搐张合，都只为了那根硕大的性器而蠕动软肉。林彦俊被他紧致的穴壁弄得快要窒息，近乎野蛮地撞击着，睾丸打在他的臀肉上发出“啪啪”的水声，淹没在帐篷外淅淅沥沥的雨声中。

尤长靖也敏感得打紧，起初还矜持地咬唇忍住叫，后来他越撞越快，越插越深，每次捣在生殖腔附近，快慰颤栗得致死。他哭喊着，伏在他耳边哼哼唧唧地呻吟。可他越哭，林彦俊的欲望勃发得越厉害，不断冲插的力度就越来越失控。他像完全变了个人，被情欲控制，粗鲁又原始。

“你好棒哦…尤老师，我学得好不好？”林彦俊揪着他的乳尖蹂躏，玩弄撸动他的性器，吻着他因操得失神而流出的口水。“慢一点…我要不行了…”尤长靖简直无助又快乐，他被他摁着，巨大的力冲击，仿佛下一秒就要抵达高潮的浪流。  
“不回答我，我不听话的。”林彦俊真的好坏，他无师自通地掰起他一条白嫩的腿，抵住了帐篷的顶端，然后挺动腰线继续勇猛地冲刺。尤长靖哭叫着，被顶得说不出话来，只得胡乱地点头。  
“你最坏了…”他失神地摸着下腹被顶起的那处硬，“你要顶穿我了…”

林彦俊眸色一暗，下身突然一阵飞快的横冲直撞，加快速度的每一下都顶入最深处。那条密道的别被他的粗大撑平，淫水流了满根，弄湿了整块睡袋。他像是上了发条，一下又一下地加速冲撞，在最后一下狠狠地戳插至底后，下身至腰漫上强烈致死的快感。他猛烈喘息一声，低吼着释放了所有欲望。

尤长靖被那股滚烫灼热的流刺激得哭叫了出来。甬道紧致地剧烈收缩使他全身覆满酥麻，腰身挺直，久久不能平息。他无力地瘫软在林彦俊的怀抱中，任他吻上了颈后的腺体，用力咬破，灌入了他凉意十足的薄荷之味。可那股凉难以平复身心的热，反而像催化剂般点燃全身，与他相拥着，一同沉浸在难以忘怀的高潮中。

06

次日清晨。

“丞丞，你昨晚有没有听到什么动静？”黄明昊打着哈欠拿着牙具，与范丞丞并肩去洗漱，“我总觉得自己像坐船一样，颠来颠去摇摇晃晃的。”

尤长靖走在他们后面，顿时僵住。他脑袋一下子炸了，狠狠掐了身边笑得很爽的某人。

“我没有诶，”范丞丞眼睛还没睁开，走得迷瞪瞪地，“我昨晚本来梦到自己在吃超级美味的樱花饼的，结果咬下去发现是牙膏，吃了满嘴的薄荷味。”

噗——  
林彦俊正喝水呢，听见他的话一口喷了出来，全淋在走在前面的范丞丞身上。

“让一让。”  
林彦俊冷着脸从他身后走过，范丞丞还不明所以，回头望去，只看见尤长靖满脸通红地低头偷笑。

回学校上课后，尤长靖后知后觉，发现林彦俊给他的笔记本超级无敌爆炸好用。老师上课讲得空洞无趣，笔记本里写得详细生动，连他这种不好好学习的渣渣都能看得津津有味。是不是用心做的东西，只消一眼就能看出。他一面面翻着笔记，不禁吻了吻写满字迹的纸张。

随手翻了翻，不知怎么的就翻到了一面讲print语句用法。上面依旧写着密密麻麻的代码，只是有一行引起了他的注意。

print('\n'.join([''.join([('You Love'[(x-y)%8]if((x*0.05)**2+(y*0.1)**2-1)**3-(x*0.05)**2*(y*0.1)**3<=0 else' ')for x in range(-30,30)])for y in range(15,-15,-1)]))

好奇怪，这个“You Love”怎么不让人多想。可他横竖看了半天也不晓得这条语句会输出什么东西，也不晓得这两个突兀的输出单词有何作用。好奇心作祟，他拿出电脑，快速输入运行这条冗长的python代码。

摁下“Run”的按钮，输出结果立刻显示在屏幕上。他盯着它，怔住，又傻笑，又红了眼眶，抖着唇心潮激荡。他的爱意原来真的这么早就埋下，从始至终只对他一个人。

原来林彦俊的整颗心，日常作息时想的是尤长靖，码代码时头脑里充斥得也是他。密密麻麻的每根毛细血管里，流动着尽是对他细腻无声的喜欢。

他此刻只想做的是什么呢？只有打通林彦俊的电话，对着话筒，颤抖着给予自己的回应。

“我也爱你。”

\- End.

*Python语句来源网络。


End file.
